Christmas Antics
by Pricat
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year and Sneaker and her cousins are having fun and antics just like any kid this time of year
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Since it's November and next month is Christmas, plus watching a lot of holiday movies gave me ideas plus I wanted to write another Christmas story involving Sneaker and her Cousibs since the holidays are a lot of fun.**

 **In this first chapter, Sneaker and her cousins are enjoying the snow like having a giant snowball fight, among other things like having cocoa.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

"Alright, it's the beginning of Winter, meaning Christmas is coming!" Sneaker said, after being woken by her alarm clock, since she and her cousins the other muppet kids were excited about the holidays hearing her folks call her and Yaga for breakfast.

Constantine was in an apron as he'd made pancakes for breakfast making both tadpoles grin sitting at the table but giggling.

"There's nothing wrong, with a guy wearing an apron even if he is a master thief." Constantine said seeing Kokoro who was Sneaker's birth mother giggle and kiss him.

"Eww, you kissed a girl!" Yaga said, as Sneaker rolled her eyes.

Plus they and their cousins were going to play in the snow, but meeting at Kermit's house in a bit making Constantine grin knowing how Sneaker loved hanging out with her Cousibs like Yaga with her younger cousins plus the holidays were gonna be fun with their unique family along with their quirky uncles.

"Oh I'm sure that you and your Cousibs will find a lot of fun during the holidays." Kokoro said feeding Anya.

After breakfast, both Sneaker and Yaga were preparing to go outside for snow fun, but putting on furred hooded cloaks with sadness to keep them warm, along with beanie hats and scarves.

"I bet we can start a snowball war, hehe!" Yaga said seeing Sneaker nod, finding her toboggan sled in case she wanted to go sledding seeing it was time to go.

"Ladt one there's a grinch!" Sneaker said as she and Yaga ran out of the Bad Frog house, making Constantine chuckle at his little thieves knowing the festive season was going to be fun, hoping no wrird antics like somebody trying to ruin the holidays, knowing Deadly learned his lesson from trying that so now liked the holidays.

* * *

"Fire in the hole, comrades!" Sneaker yelled as she and her cousins along with Yaga and their younger cousins were playing in the snow and having one epic snowball fight which the adults could hear from inside the studio making Dudley giggle along with Deadly seeing some hot the window, making Sam jump.

"You can't catch us, just try it!" Zeus said chuckling but Jareth shoved snow down the orange skinned boy's coat making Sneaker giggle hysterically along with the other kids because it was hilarious.

"I didn't do it Zeus, a phantom did it!" Sneaker said making Yoko chuckle.

"She's so gonna be on the Naughty list, if she keeps this up." Sora muttered.

"Relax Sora, Pkus Sneaker's just playing besides Santa gives kids like her slack." Yoko assured her.

After a while, the kids came into the studio for cocoa, since it had gotten too cold for them to stay outside but the kids were explaining that they'd been having fun.

"We had this huge snowball fight, and built snow forts, among other things but it was awesome hehe!" Sneaker said hopped up off cookies and making Kermit worried but Constantine and Dudley chuckled along with Deadly.

"She's becoming hurricane Sneaker." Kermit told to himself.

"So, it's funny?" Constantine said to his cousin, seeing Sneaker hyper.

"Sneaker Bad Frog, calm down!" Sam yelled chasing after her.

The other kids giggled at this, because it was funny as heck making Kermit sigh knowing his hyperactive niece was bound to be on Santa's naughty list, for her antics seeing Constantine drinking eggnog with whiskey in it making him sigh, at his mischievous cousin.

He and the others hoped the holidays would go well, since a lot of antics happened this time of year.


	2. An New Friend For The Holidays

"Alright, the tree is down and you know we have to make ornaments!" Zeus said.

"Yep, but hope that Uncle Deadly does something awesome, like last year." Sneaker told them.

It was after school so the Muppet kids were at the studio since their parents were helping Piggy with her talk show, but the kids were making holiday crafts, along with their younger cousins since when bored, they got into mischief and antics ensued.

"Sneaker, my dad almost ruined the holidays, had we not helped him find his holiday spurit." Jareth said to the mischievous tadpole female.

They were listening to Christmas music and the younger kids were singing along, making the adults grin checking up on them which was good tnat no mischief was going on like Animal's nephew Ziggy running around or eating things he shoukdn't or Sneaker being mischievous, which was good.

"Yeah, we're making holiday ornaments." Yaga said.

"Tbat's good, as we're helping aunt Piggy with her show." Kermit said.

Sneaker rolled her eyes at this, hoping they could have fun.

After the adults left, Sneaker was playing with tinsel like she was Indiana Jones, using it like a whip making her cousins laugh at her antics plus they were playing treasure hunters, since Sneaker had been watching Indiana Jones a lot especially with her dad so it had given the little thief ideas, which the adults were nervous about.

Deadly chuckled as he could hear them but it was funny so let them be, along with Dudley since cooping the kids up was not Kermit's best idea especially with snow outside since they had only a bit of snow play at school, giving Deadly an idea.

"Are you sure, as the others might get mad?" Dudley asked.

"Yep, as they want to have fun." Deadly said making snow clouds appear in the studio, as it was becoming quite cold seeing Gloria Stefan pop out of Dudley's tactical tote.

"The forecast calls for cold snaps, along with snowball fights!" Deadly said.

"He's so in trouble, if the others find out." Dudley muttered.

* * *

But at the North Pole, a mischievous elf frog that worked for Santa was watching kids on Earth because he was checking his naughty and nice lists but wanted to have fun, plus watching the muppet kids especially Sneaker because they looked like fun plus he was lonely and being a tadpole himself, he didn't get how important the holidays were deciding to go there and have fun for once, leaving the North Pole.

His name was Mikhail but eight years old so was just a kid like any other but wore a special necklace which boosted his magic sneaking aboard a sleigh that was going to LA where Sneaker and her cousins lived, hoping they would let him join in the fun.

He was looking for where Sneaker and her cousins were, but using his magic to find them at the Rainbow Connection Cafe since their coojs were busy Pkus Dudley was helping at the cafe since it was his project, unaware Sneaker saw him.

"Hmm, an amphibian kid with a bit of bling, Awesone!" she said.

"Yeah, plus it lets me do cool stuff!" Mikhail said using wondered where the magical energy was coming from, since he was careful about doing that like Deadly, hoping Sneaker wasn't doing one of Jareth's made up ones.

"Whoa, who are you and why're you wearing pointy shoes?" Jareth asked.

"Wait a second, a frog kid dressed like an elf and magical plus magical, he's an actual elf from the North Pole!" Sora said making them surprisec but Sneaker excited.

"Yeah I'm from the North, but I'm Mikhail." he told them.

"What're you doing here, shouldn't you be making toys or something?" Jareth sneered.

"I'm not allowed to do that or any of the fun stuff, so I came here to have fun." Mikhail told them seeing Sneaker get it.

"I know how that feels, but you can hang with us." Sneaker told him.

"We need to talk about this, Sneaker you know?" Sora said hearing Sneaker snort.

They knew the holidays were going to get more magical, with Mikhail around hoping that things would be okay, seeing Sneaker going to the studio following her.


End file.
